Applejack's Mutilation
by Y0uR10rd
Summary: What happens when Twilight helps out Applejack after applebuck season.After I read the original story of "Cupcakes," this made me make a self vesion of it. One shot


"Applejacks Mutilation"

WARNING! This contains gruesome gore and if this may jump around. This may ruin the view of My Little Pony, which is a copyright of Hasbro. Enjoy.

It was a great day in ponyville. Birds chirping. Not even a cloud in the sky. It seemed that Rainbow Dash was done at here job.

Twighlight (Sorry that I accidentally wrote her name as Twighlight, it's suppost to be twilight) was walking down sugarcube corner and all of a sudden a voice popped up. "Hay there Twighlight". Shouted Applejack. "Oh hay Applejack, what are up to". Said Twighlight". "Oh same old, same old. I just got finished with applebuck season." Hay y'all wanna help me with something before I hit the hay". said Applejack"."Sure I would love to help". said Twighlight". " Okay first y'all need to help me put them apples into that there cellar". Said Applejack.

Applejack open the cellar door. The room was dark as night."So where do we put the a-". Suddenly, Twighlight was knocked unconscious by Applejack's big, freshly, picked apple. 2 hours later, Twighlight finally woke up and blood was dripping down the back of her head. Her mane was soaked in blood.

"Wha-, whats happening? Applejack!" shouting to the top of her lungs as much as she can". "Well lookey here". Was all she could here." Applejack? Is that you?" " It sure is as sure can be ". "Thank goodness your here, somepony tied me up and put me on this oddly shaped table".

"Oh that there is what I call a "end table". "How do you what it's called?" said Twighlight. Applejack responded in an evil and menacing voice,"I call it an end table because it ends one ponies life for good". "You mean your gonna..." said Twighlight. "Trust me on this sweet pea, you will find out soon enough."

Applejack clopped over to an brownish red dresser drawer. Applejack then slowly opened the top drawer. She then pulled out a large curved bowie knife. The knife was blood red and rusted. She then walked up to Twighlight. As she was walking up to Twighlight, she then peered at the left side of her thigh that had stars on it. Her cutie mark.

"Wait!" said Twighlight. I'll do anything you say, please don't hurt me." As she bursted into tears.". " I'm sorry bumpkin, said Applejack. Applejack was about to cut into her hide containing the cutie mark, but first, she walked up to the sobbing face of Twighlight and suddenly.

She gave here a kiss on the nose as for a goodnight kiss. "Okay it's time to wrastle me up a cutie mark." She then dove the razor sharp knife into the side of her thigh. Twighlight began to scream to the heavens above in agonizing pain as the old and rusted knife splits through the flesh and skin.

As the cutie mark was cut off the body of Twighlight. Applejack didn't know what to do with it until she had an idea." I'll be right back," said applejack. "Why", Twighlight said in a whimpering tone. A few moments later, Applejack came back and in her mouth was a syringe and twine.

"Wha-,what's that?" Twighlight said. "This little do-hickey. This here is a painkiller". Applejack said with no hesitation. "What does that do?" Twighlight said. "This is gonna help me get through... Well I'm just gonna let ya find out for yur self". Applejack said.

All of a sudden Twighlight knew what was happening. But what she didn't know is that she wasn't going to be injected with a painkiller.

Suddenly a loud yelp was let out of Applejack's mouth. "Youch! That hurt more than being bucked off a bull". It turns out what was really gonna happen, as Twighlight thought in her mind. Applejack started to cut the left of her cutie mark off with the same rusty knife.

"I now reckon it's time for the cutie swap." Applejack said swirling her words around as she lost a pint of blood. She then grabbed a sewing needle and stitched Twighlight's cutie mark to her misplaced cutie mark. She began to mimick Twighlight by saying,"look at me I'm Twighlight, I'm so smart and bitchy to all other ponies, I'm such a little pussy. She began to laugh to herself in a maniacal way.

"You redneck bitch!" Twighlight said in an outburst of fiery rage. Applejack walked up to Twighlight and donkey kicked her so badly in the stomach she heard a loud crack of shattering ribs.

Twighlight screamed as loud as she can. Applejack couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled out a bucket. That was full of blood and entrails. Applejack pulled a big blood covered green apple and shoved it into Twighlight's mouth.

Twighlight began to muffle words. She could barely breathe. "That oughta keep ya busy". Applejack said in an intimidating voice. Applejack went back over to the dresser and pull out a drill with 7 inch nails. She put a nail next to all four of her hoofs and started to drill and it started to hear a crack of bones. All of her ankles shattered.

Next she went back to the dresser and grabbed a Bonesaw, a sledge hammer, and what seemed like an light sized jaws of life. She began to walk back to the badly hurt Twighlight. "I am going to love this".Applejack said in a confident tone and huge grin. She grabbed the bonesaw and put it next to the magical horn that Twighlight could not use because of the pain of her poorly battered body.

First, she took the blood covered apple out of her mouth, and took a bite from it and with enjoyment she said,"that there is delicious". Then she began to saw the horn making a grinding noise. Like wood being cut in half. The sound was so bad she began to gag with blood and vomit.

Suddenly she stop half way. Then she took the sledge hammer like a golf club and she swung so hard the horn cracked and gashed blood like a fountain. The blood came up and splattered on Applejacks coat.

"Alright partner, its time to drop some jaws". Applejack said in a sarcastic way. She placed a bear trap- like jaws of life that looks like it was from a horror movie ,"SAW". Applejack put it on and told Twighlight,"I hope you enjoy the life of a jawless pony.

A crunching noise was heard by the sound of Twighlight's jaw being pulled from her mouth and body. Blood splattered all over her body as the hide was stained in red crimson.

As Twighlight was about to die from mutilation. Applejack set her up on the end table. Above Twighlight, was two sharp guillotines. She was for no doubt a goner. Applejack let go of the heavy duty ropes. As the guillotines was about to pierce her neck and lower body... "Ahhhhhhhh!" Breathing heavily was Twighlight ." It- it was just a dream? Thank goodness. That was a horrible nightmare."

Twighlight then laid her head back and closed her eyes. She turned to her left to get more comfortable. Then she decided to peek her eyes out from behind her eyelids. She suddenly widened her eyes as big as the moon. She screamed as soon she saw a blood drenched granny smith apple.

End

Please comment on what you guys think of my first horror MLP horror. Sorry if was so short, I just wanted to how you guys felt about it.

Peace Bronies.

Written by Ryan Utley 


End file.
